


Cashmere

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, takes place maybe in the year following operetta!! liberties have been taking with. canon though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: Kaoru and Rei don't have a heater. This is a very bad thing, because Winter is stupidly cold.





	Cashmere

Kaoru had _told_ Rei they needed to buy a heater before Winter, but the other man had reassured him that their apartment was insulated enough that it wouldn’t get too frigid on those colder night.

Two months later, as he sat there curled up in a blanket and shivering on their couch, Kaoru was already making plans in his head to search up how much it was to get one. 

“Are you feeling alright, Kaoru-kun?” And _oh geez_ Rei’s freezing cold hands suddenly being placed on his neck are _not_ helping his current state. Rei just laughs lightly at how he violently flinches at the sensation, eventually removing his hands and walking around to sit on the couch alongside Kaoru.

“I’m more than a bit cold, thank you very much. Maybe if _someone_ ,” he pauses to glare a bit at Rei, “Had taken my advice to go shopping for a heater before we were smack bang in the middle of Winter, I wouldn’t be this upset, hm~?”

Rei just stares at him, amusement still in his eyes. “You’re being quite overdramatic, you know. We’ll just go out and buy one tomorrow, then.” Kaoru settles down at that, the promise of being somewhat warmer for the rest of winter easing his annoyance.

Kaoru’s eyes drop down, noticing the light tremors that seem to wrack the other man.

Despite Rei’s little stunt, Kaoru still opens an arm, holding out the other side of the blanket in offering. Were it any other guy, Kaoru wouldn’t be doing this, but..it was Rei. Plus, the extra body heat (ignoring the fact that Rei wasn’t the best for this sort of thing because of the _lack_ of said body heat) wouldn’t hurt. 

Rei doesn’t hesitate in taking the portion of blanket that’s been offered to him, throwing it over the both of them once he’s placed himself comfortably at Kaoru’s side. The blonde winces as the small amount of warmth he had built up is abruptly lost, and as if in apology, Rei wraps his arms loosely around Kaoru’s waist. 

It’s not the same as the cosiness of the blanket now wrapped around both of them, but Kaoru can feel his body relax into the touch all the same.

The realisation of this stirs an uncomfortable feeling from his chest that he doesn’t want to address. Questioning that sort of thing aloud, actually having it permeate the air between them…

“Kaoru-kun?” The smooth timbre of Rei’s voice breaks through his thoughts, and the blonde blinks and refocuses on the man in front of him; a face that was now awfully close to his own, having moved to rest on Kaoru’s shoulder while his mind was elsewhere. If Kaoru is being perfectly honest, his mind still _is_ elsewhere.

Now that the feeling has been unlodged, he can’t help but remember. Can’t help but notice how, these past few months they’ve spent with each other after graduation have felt closer to a dream. Multiple occasions where Kaoru had found himself not acting how he usually would, with more than a few of those occasions involving Rei.  

He didn’t realise how far out of it he had gotten, only being brought back to reality when he near jumps out of his skin at the press of something wet on his neck. 

Rooted firmly to his spot by arms that were now pressed a bit tighter around him, Kaoru doesn’t know how to feel about the fact that the sensation of Rei’s lips against him doesn’t feel as bad as he wishes it would.   
  
His body doesn’t feel too cold, anymore. He still finds himself shivering.

Though a small part of him says that he should be telling Rei to stop, his head is growing hazy from the way he can feel kisses feathering his neck. There isn’t a particular rhyme or reason to where the other man places them, other than the fact that he seems to be slowly moving up his neck.

On one particular kiss, Rei lingers.

Kaoru squirms a bit as Rei sucks lightly on his neck, the wet noises being the only sound in the room. His canines brush against Kaoru’s skin as he goes to move away, and the blonde hears a whimper that he quickly realises is his own. His face flushes in embarrassment, and it’s like his self preservation instincts have _finally_ kicked in, because Kaoru regains the strength to push Rei away.

‘Not far away enough to completely eject the other man from their shared blanket though,’ His brain traitorously adds. 

His body is warming alarmingly quickly, now. Kaoru would think this is good, if not for the reason behind it.

“Okay, what _was_ that?” Rei tilts his head in question, as if he hasn’t just ravaged the blonde’s neck. Kaoru can feel his hand drift up to the skin, still wet to the touch. “You don’t just… _do_ that to someone, Rei-kun. Especially not another guy~?”

“It would appear that you _are_ feeling warmer now though, are you not?”

“ _Yes_ , but that’s not quite the point right n-”

“What is the point then, Kaoru-kun? Please, enlighten me.” There’s a knowing glint, in Rei’s eyes, that makes Kaoru wary to make his point. It’s maybe their closeness at this point, however, that makes him feel a bit bold.   
  
“I’m just saying that it’s…..not exactly mere friendliness. _All_ of this isn’t just mere friendliness. I..” Kaoru’s brow furrows, and he makes sure to keep eye contact with Rei as he continues, “I thought I had gotten to know you better, but I still don’t know what sort of game you’re playing, here.”   
  
“There is no ‘game’, Kaoru-kun.” Rei’s posture has dipped into something softer, after hearing what Kaoru has to say. “Though I suppose it could be considered one, since the goal is your affections.”   
  
What?   
  
“ _What?”_ And if Kaoru had thought he was sensitive to their proximity before, it was nothing like it was now. Rei’s arms, he noted, were still around his waist. Somewhere along the way, their legs had become tangled. If not for the fact that they were both wearing long pants to combat the chill..Kaoru’s mind blanks at the amount of bare skin that would be touching. Rei’s face, despite having been pushed away, is still awfully close to his own.

“Are you trying to...tell me something?” It comes out hoarser than Kaoru wanted it to. 

“You’ll have to be more specific.” The blonde can feel Rei’s breath on his skin, from how close they both were, and he can feel his eyes going a bit cross-eyed as they focus in on Rei’s lips as he talks.  
  
They’re still a bit slick with spit, his mind unhelpfully points out.

“Boyfriend,” The word tumbles out of Kaoru’s mouth before he has time to debate whether it’s a good idea or not. “Are you telling me you want to be my..boyfriend? We’re both guys, Rei-kun,” He lets out a laugh, albeit mildly hysterical. 

“You and I both know that it isn’t the ‘both guys’ part that’s bothering you, anymore.” And Rei just keeps inching closer and closer, “So what is it, really?” He finally pauses. They’re close enough that if Kaoru leant a bit forward, their lips would probably touch.

Kaoru licks his lips, and he watches Rei’s eyes dart down. 

“It’s just..mixing work with personal life, isn’t it too much~?” The excuse sounds weak even to his own ears, so he scrambles to add onto it. “Besides, what abou-”

Kaoru promptly short circuits as Rei interrupts him, covering the blonde’s mouth with his own. He hadn’t known the other man to be quite so impatient, but it might’ve just been this particular issue. 

It doesn’t last long, the press of their lips moving against each other. The warmth spreads all throughout his body, and even after Rei has pulled away, he can feel his lips tingling.

“Kaoru-kun.” Rei drops his arms from where they had been circled around his waist, to cup his hands. “It’s quite frankly an achievement that you haven’t noticed how we’ve essentially been dating, minus the titles, for the past half year or so.” And a bubble of laughter escape Kaoru at that. 

It really just takes Rei saying it aloud, to put it into perspective. All those nights, of both of them coming home and collapsing onto the couch into a tangle of limbs, too tired to make it back to their respective rooms. Kaoru making Rei breakfast, tutting in poorly hidden affection as Rei stumbles out of his bedroom in the mornings, sleep still clinging to him. The exhilaration post-performance, those moments where Kaoru couldn’t place what was missing as he slung an arm around the other man.

Hesitantly and slowly, Kaoru relaxes into Rei’s side once more. In response, Rei gently wraps his arms around Kaoru’s waist, snuggling his head into the crook of the blonde’s neck. 

“So... boyfriends?” Kaoru tentatively questions, and gets a hum of affirmance from Rei. Making up his mind, Kaoru fully slumps into Rei’s side. He can properly question the logistics of this tomorrow, when he’s not freezing cold. Speaking of cold…

 

“We should really move this to the bedroom, Rei-kun.”

“Mmm.”  
  
“It’ll probably be warmer in there as well.”   
  
“Mmm.”   
  
“...Rei-kun.”   
  
“...Yes?”   
  
“I refuse to wake up with my neck _horribly_ cramped, so let’s move, _okay~?_ ”   
  
A laugh.   
  
“Yes yes. Shall we go, then?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> we are poppin' the BIGGEST bottles because i finally got the inspiration to write reikao! yay! this somehow spiralled into a confession fic, and im not sure how it happened ngl. either way, i hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
